1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical cords, such as power cords, and more specifically to electrical cord plugs and receptacles, and still more particularly to a dual and interchangeable electrical cord receptacle.
2. Background Discussion
A standard electrical power or extension cord in its simplest aspect generally includes a male plug end and a female receptacle end. Over the years the receptacle end has been developed and modified in countless ways to address the myriad uses to which such cords are put. Such improvements have included the provision of multiple outlets or receptacles and the addition of safety covers for unused outlets, the latter largely extending concepts earlier embodied in outlet safety covers. Exemplary patents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,858, to Toraya, U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,349, to Bennett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,215 to Cook et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,430, to D'Amico, all of which teach hinged safety covers for outlets, which allow for selective covering and uncovering of sockets, such that multiple sockets can be covered and any unused but energized sockets can remain covered.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,273 to Schwartz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,416 to Dickie each teach a multiple socket service block mounted on the end of an electrical cord. The blocks include sockets disposed on opposing sides of the service block, each having a dielectric flap with tabs that insert into the receptacle (socket) slots, such that sockets can be selectively covered or uncovered, and as with the outlets described above, one or more sockets can be covered while another or others are in use.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventors are aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicants' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein. Specifically, none teach an electrical cord receptacle connector having multiple receptacle configurations with a sliding cover and bale wire strain relief and cord lock, as taught by the present invention.
The limitation in the prior art devices is immediately evident when the devices are used. Notably, the hinged dielectric safety covers stick out prominently from the outlet or connector creating and ungainly flap. In the case of both connectors disposed on the end of an electric cord and wall outlets, the flaps can catch and constitute a kind structural clutter. There remains a need for a structurally simple, spare, and clean selective outlet safety cover for electrical cord connectors.